kano galau
by Kishuu desu
Summary: kano lagi galau, pemirsa. gegara dia galau, dia jadi bawa sial ke anggota mekakushi. ya, tak tahan melihatnya, salah, maksudnya tak tahan terhadap kesialan yang dibawa oleh kano, anggota mekakushi pun mencoba menghibur (atau membuatnya buka mulut?) nya. apa yang bisa membuat orang gila ini bicara? dan apa pnyebab dia galau? /ranted K/GAJE/banyak tanda (?)nya/fanficgagal


bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete bete GALAU

itulah aura yang disebar-sebar (?) oleh makhluk ga jelas bernama ka[no smoking (?)] yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengetukkan kakinya berkali-kali sampe dijadiin lagu.

jarang sekali melihat makhluk satu ini bete tingkat dewa. biasanya kan dia ceria, iseng 24 jam non stop. bahkan pas tidur-pun sampai ngigau ngomong ini-itu sampai sampai seto terbangun dan gebrak gebrak kamar kano sampai orang-nya jatoh. karena inilah, kido selalu memakai headphone-nya. meskipun pada malam hari.

ah, bodo amat.

gak ada yang mau denger mengenai _ngenes_-nya si kano.

oke, balik,

semua anggota mekakushipun tidak mempedulikan makhluk itu.

ya, inilah hal terlangka sedunia yang bahkan mendunia.

mana mungkin mereka melewatkan waktu saat kano lagi bete dan nggak jahilin siapa-siapa. inilah surga dunia bagi mekakushi.

* * *

shintaro sedang membuat lagunya dikamarnya di markas yang udah direnovasi (?) ulang dengan 7 kamar disitu dengan damai, dan tentram (ea)

tapi...

_duk duk duk duk duk duk duk duk_

suara hentakan kaki luar binasa itu mengganggu ke-tentraman dunianya shintaro.

shintaro naik darah.

tensi...atu

* * *

saat ini konoha bisa tidur dengan santainya tanpa diganggu siapapun

ya..siapapun...

_dok dok dok dok_

DUAK

tensi... dua

* * *

kido bisa tenang mendengarkan lagu tanpa diganggu.

ya...

tenang

.

.

.

_ngok ngok ngok_

tensi... tiga

* * *

hibiya tengah membuat boneka asahina-nya yang baru

"hahaha... akhirnya... tinggal 1 jahitan ini , maka boneka ini akan sempurna,"

_DRAK_

_BRAK_

_BRUK_

_JRAAANG_

_PRAANG_

_GDEBRUK _(author : itu si kano ngapain aja? kok suaranya ampe banyak begitu... -,_-)

Ctas

ya, bisa ditebak, bonekanya itu tertusuk oleh jarum yan hibiya pegang.

tensi... empat

* * *

tanpa basa-basi lagi, semua anggota mekakushi pun sudah di ambang kemarahan

"ARGH! BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH?!" protes semuanya ke kano yang masih bete tingkat dewa disitu

"ha? haaaa..." kano tidak mempedulikan mereka semua

"Ck! jangan galau terus napa?! kita yang kena, kan?!" kata shintaro

"ha? galau... siapa yang galau, coba?" kata kano yang kelihatan tambah bete

_'YG GALAU ELU SENDIRI, KANO!' _kata hati semuanya

teleppati dimulai disini,

_'semuanya, coba bikin orang gila ini bicara!'_ (kido)

_'susah...' _(hibiya)

_'tapi gak kuat liatnya, mata gue sakit' _(momo)

_'bukan soal liat-nya, dia itu klo bete pembawa sial, kita juga kena' _(seto)

_'bener kata seto!' _(shintaro)

_'pokoknya buat dia gak bete lagi! setidaknya buat dia bicara!' _(kido)

_'oke!' _(semua)

* * *

**rencana 1. kido**

"kano, lu knp bete terus?" tanya kido gak peduli agar kelihatan netral

"bkn urusan lo,,,..." kata kano nggak peduli sambil makan snack ala preman kampungan (?)

tumben,

BIASANYA dia langsung cemungut (?) kalau kido yang nyapa,

kido - **GAGAL**

* * *

**rencana 2. mary**

"k-kano, m-mau baca manga-ku?" tanya mary

"nggak maaaooooo" kata kano dengan 'o'-nya dipanjangin

mary - **GAGAL**

* * *

**rencana 3. hibiya**

"kano-nii, kalo negitu terus nanti bisa mati, lho (?)" kata hibiya ngasal

"ha? bodo amat,..." kata kano

ternyata kano sudah siap mati, jin-sensei :v

author jadi simpati ama jin gegara si kano pengen mati dengan keadaan paling dramatis di dunia,

oke, pokoknya

hibiya - **GAGAL**

* * *

**rencana 4. konoha**

"kano, mau negima?" tanya konoha k kano

"nggak mau..." kata kano

"kido! kano lagi galau, cepat buat negima porsi besar!" kata konoha nyuruh kido

"eh?!"

**3 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"Nih," kata kido memberi konoha negima porsi besar

laki-laki bernama konoha itupun menerimanya

"aku bilang aku nggak mau.."kata kano

NYUM NYUM NYUM

"JADI KAMU YANG MAU?!" kata kido teriak melihat konoha makan semua negima itu

konoha - **GAGAL**

* * *

**rencana 5. seto**

seto memakai topeng rusa didepan kano

_'sesukamu pada rusa gak usah gitu juga, kali!' _pikir semua anggota mekakushi (min seto & kano)

"kano..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

seto - **GAGAL**

* * *

**rencana 6. momo**

momo ambil mic

"_watashi no namae wa momo desu!_" kata momo di-mic

"UDAH TAHU" kata semua mekakushi dan (min momo & kano)

"o-oke, kano-san, dengerin, ya! aku mau nyanyi!" kata momo

"aaa..

ONII-CHAN YG DULU BUKANLAH YANG SEKARANG

DULU DIA PINTER,

SEKARANG NAUZUBILEH

_YEEY_ (?)

DULU DULU DULU DIA SANGAT SOK

SEKARANG, DIA MAKAN BAKSO~~~" nyanyi momo dengan memanfaatkan caps lock author yang bentar lagi jebol dengan gak elit-nya

semua anggota mekakushi (min momo, shintaro & kano) langsung nahan ketawa

shintaro langsung protes "KOK GUE?!"

"LHA?! TERUS SIAPA?!" teriak momo

"YG GALAU KAN SI KANO, COBA GANTI ORANGNYA JADI KANO!" kata shintaro

"o-oke,

EKHEM EKHEM

KANO YANG DULU BUKANLAH YANG SEKARANG

DULU DIA GANTENG (?) *HOEEEK*

SEKARANG JADI BENCONG (?)

_YEEEY_ (?)

DULU DULU DULU DIA PAKE BAJU ITEM

SEKARANG, DIA PAKE BAJU PINK (?)~~~~" nyanyi momo

oke, sekarang anggota mekakushi (min momo & kano) nggak bisa nahan ketawa lagi,

nyanyi-an momo itu langsung bisa membuat burung sampai ngakak dan membuatnya gak liat kedepan, akhirnya burung itu ketabrak tiang (?) lalu jatuh (?), terus kelindes mobil

INNALILLAHI

abaikan burung itu, ayo lanjutkan #AuthorDigetok2Burungnya /?

bagaimana reaksi kano?

semua menunggu

_NGROOOK_

ternyata dia tidur, sodara-sodara!

GUBRAAAAK

momo - **GAGAL**

* * *

**Rencana 7. shintaro & ene**

tiba-tiba lampu mati

"woy, kenapa lamunya mati?"

"thor, ini kerjaan lu, ya?"

"bukan, kok"

_TRIIING_

tiba-tiba lampu menyala pada sebuah meja yang ada kano dan shintaronya.

di situ terlihat,

TROOK

"yak,kano. cepat beri tau gue alasan lo galau?" kata shintaro yang menaruh soda (?) di meja itu.

shintaro memakai kemeja kotak-kotak (anaknya pak jokowi, nih, ahai xD #Dibunuh) , kumis palsu (?), dan kacamata ala detektif

GILE, SHIN! ELU BERHASIL BIKIN AUTHOR NGAKAK!

ELU LAGI COSPLAY DETEKTIF?! XD #DIBUNUHLAGI

kano masih tidur,

TROOK TROOK TROOK

"SIDANG (?) AKAN DIMULAI! KARENA DIA TIDUR, HUKUM MATI DIA!" kata ene yang lagi cosplay detektif juga (shin & ene : woy, author bloon! kita kagak cosplay!)

"H-HA`I!"

bagus, ene, dia akhirnya bangun dari alam bawah sadar-nya (?)

"... N-nani?" kano pasang muka don-andersten ala anak TK jaman dahulu kala (?) sebelum negara api menyerang (?) #LHA

"APA YANG MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA- EH, MAKSUDNYA GALAU?!" Kata shintaro tereak2

"ELU MAU TAU?!" kata kano teriak2 juga

"IYA!" jawab shinaro sambil teriak lagi

"KEPO LU!" kata kano teriak lagi

shintaro langsung naik darah, dan mau memukul kano, untung ditahan ama kido. ahahaa... usaha yang bagus, kido.

"bercanda, kok..." kata kano biasa

"klo gitu kasih tau," kata seuanya langsung deketin kano

"eh, i-itu..."

**FLASHBACK**

"oy, kano! cepetan sedikit, napa!" kata seto manggil kano

"iya, iya~" kata kano sambi ngiket tali sepatu

_ngek_

* * *

"JADI CUMA GEGARA TALI SEPATU?!" teriak semuanya

"iya..." kata kano tutup muka yang ada ingus-nya (?)

semuanya kicep

oh, my dirty

markas yang dulu rame, sekarang udah sepi kayak nggak ada kehidupan.

bahkan sampai ada angin lewat tanpa arti dengan di lengkapi daun yang udah dimakan sebagian ama ulet (?)

"oh, gitu, ya... hahaha..." semuanya pun pergi sambil berkata dalam hati

_'ngapain coba gue ngelakuin ini-itu buat orang ini?'_

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
